


Weekend Sitter

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Ginny agrees to do Fleur a favour. Turns out, Ginny's the one who benefits.





	Weekend Sitter

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Femslash100's prompt 606: Independent.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Weekend Sitting

~

Ginny stared at Fleur. “You want me to do what?” 

Fleur sighed. “I know eet ees a big favour, but my sister ees visiting from France and she ees staying with us, and Bill and I ’ave not ’ad any alone time een—”

“Enough said.” Ginny sighed. “Fine, I’ll entertain her for the weekend.” 

“You are amazing!” Hugging her, Fleur kissed Ginny’s cheek. “I am sure you will ’ave fun togezer.”

“Right. Whatever.” 

Once Fleur left, Ginny huffed. “So much for being an independent woman,” she muttered under her breath. “Now I’m babysitting my sister-in-law’s baby sister. Godric help me.” 

~

“If it’s going to make you miserable, why say yes?” 

Ginny huffed. “You’ve met Phlegm. She never gives up. She’d just hound me and hound me until I agreed.” 

Hermione smiled sympathetically. “Maybe it will work out to your benefit. Maybe she’ll be an independent woman who will have her own activities planned and she’ll leave you alone.” 

Ginny sighed. “One can only hope.” 

“Or, even better, maybe she’ll be hot, and you’ll get a date out of it.” 

Ginny laughed. “Unlikely. I remember her from the Triwizard. She was far from hot.” 

“People change!” 

Ginny snorted. “Not that much.” 

~

“Gabrielle will be right over,” said Fleur. “And zank you!” 

“Sure,” said Ginny. “I’ll be here.” When the Floo closed, she inspected her flat. She’d cleaned, but hadn’t gone mad. After all, she wasn’t hoping to impress baby Phlegm.

The Floo flared and Ginny turned around. “Hello—” The rest of her words died as a gorgeous woman appeared.

“Hello,” said Gabrielle. Brushing ash off her robes, she smiled. “I’m sorry Fleur foisted me on you, Genevra,” she said, speaking in perfect English. “I’m independent and can find my own way around.” 

Slowly, Ginny smiled. “Oh no. I’m happy to help.” 

~

“So, erm, what activities do you enjoy?” asked Ginny, mentally revising her plan to just hand Gabrielle a book and leave her. 

“Oh, I am easy. We can do whatever you’d like.” 

Suppressing the images _those_ words produced, Ginny nodded. “Let’s go to Diagon. There are several new independent shops there.”

“Lovely!”

As they strolled through Diagon, they began attracting attention, especially from men, and when Ginny spotted their reflection in a shop window, she realised why. They were striking together.

Gabrielle clasped Ginny’s hand, sending sparks of awareness up her arm. “Lunch?” 

Ginny almost groaned. She was in trouble.

~

As Gabrielle chatted over lunch, telling Ginny all about her plans to pursue a Potions mastery before going on to Healer training, Ginny just watched her, aware she was acting like a besotted idiot. At last, Ginny understood what Bill saw in Fleur. 

In addition to being beautiful, she was obviously intelligent, driven, and independent. And she had the nicest tits Ginny had ever seen. 

“…and I am so sorry! I’ve been going on about myself. Tell me about you.” 

Ginny licked her lips. “How about we return to my flat for that?”

“All right.” Gabrielle rose. “Lead the way.” 

~

“Wine?” Ginny said when they got back to her flat. 

“I would love some.” Gabrielle circled Ginny’s living room, looking at her pictures. She picked one up, staring at it. “Oh! Is this Angelina Johnson?” 

Walking towards her carrying two glasses of wine, Ginny smiled. “It is. We were on the same Quidditch team for a while.” 

Accepting the wine, Gabrielle nodded. “I followed her career. I had such a crush, you see. She’s so independent and strong.” 

“She is,” agreed Ginny, her heart speeding up. “And I had a crush on her, too.” 

Gabrielle smiled. “We have good taste.” 

~

Ginny was drunk, as was Gabrielle, given the emergence of her French accent. 

“…much better san I sought it would.” Gabrielle laughed, raising her glass. “I sought I would ’ave to ’ang out with Bill’s leetle seester being bored all weekend, and ’ere I am with a beautiful, independent woman.” 

“I thought the same thing when Fleur asked me to entertain you,” confessed Ginny. 

Gabrielle, on the sofa beside Ginny, smirked, setting down her glass with exaggerated care. “Maybe I should entertain you since you are letting me stay ’ere with you,” she whispered, and leaning in, she kissed Ginny. 

~

Ginny kissed Gabrielle back, and when she ripped open her blouse, she shrugged out of it. 

She moaned as Gabrielle ran her thumb over a nipple while sucking the other into her mouth. Her hands tangling in Gabrielle’s hair, she arched closer, pushing her breast deeper into Gabrielle’s mouth. 

As Gabrielle kissed her way down Ginny’s body, Ginny’s legs fell open. Her cunt was throbbing, aching for stimulation. Desperate, she tried to direct Gabrielle towards her cunt. 

“Relax,” whispered Gabrielle. “Let me…entertain you.” 

Groaning, Ginny obeyed. She’d forgotten how independent Gabrielle was. She’d get there in her own time. 

~

As Gabrielle fingered Ginny and flicked her tongue over Ginny’s clit, Ginny keened, fisting the sofa fabric. 

“So beautiful,” whispered Gabrielle as her fingers moved inside Ginny.

“Merlin!” breathed Ginny as pleasure shot through her. “Oh fuck!” She trembled through two orgasms, Gabrielle licking her through them, before she was done. 

Crawling her way up Ginny’s body, Gabrielle kissed her. Collapsing onto the sofa beside her, she spread her legs, fondling herself. 

“Oh no,” said Ginny, pushing her hand away. “No need to be that independent. You’re my guest.” 

Smirking, Gabrielle folded her arms behind her head. “By all means.” 

~

“Thanks for entertaining Gabrielle.” Bill smiled. “I know Fleur’s not your favourite sister-in-law, so I definitely owe you.” 

Ginny shrugged. “It was no trouble.” She glanced over to where Gabrielle and Fleur were chatting. “We had fun.” 

“I’m glad. Fleur was worried she’d prove headstrong. She can be annoyingly independent.” 

“Not at all.” Ginny smirked. “We got along fine. Maybe because I’m _annoyingly independent_ , too.” 

Bill laughed. “Maybe.” Hugging her, he said, “Anyway, she may be back next month. Can we count on your help then as well?” 

Ginny’s eyes met Gabrielle’s across the room. “Yes, that should be fine.” 

~


End file.
